gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
It Takes Two
It Takes Two es una canción del grupo Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock, la cuál se escucha en la estación de radio Playback FM de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Letra It takes two to make a thing go right it takes two to make it outta sight hit it! I wanna rock right now i'm rob base and i came to get down i'm not internationally known but i'm known to rock the microphone because i get stoopid, i mean outrageous stay away from me if you're contagious 'cause i'm the winner, no, i'm not the loser to be an m.c. is what i choose 'a ladies love me, girls adore me i mean even the ones who never saw me like the way that i rhyme at a show the reason why, man, i don't know so let's go, 'cause It takes two to make a thing go right it takes two to make it outta sight hit it! My name is rob, i gotta real funky concept listen up, 'cause i'm gonna keep you in step i got an idea that i wanna share you don't like it? so what, i don't care i'm number one, the uno, i like comp bring all the suckers 'cause all them i'll stomp bold and black but i won't protect all of my followers 'cause all i want is respect i'm not a doctor, put them in rapture a slick brother that can easy outfox ya cause i'm rob, the last name base, yeah and on the mike, i'm known to be the freshest so let's start, it shouldn't be too hard i'm not a sucker so i don't need a bodyguard i won't fess, wear a bulletproof vest don't smoke buddha, can't stand sess, yes It takes two to make a thing go right it takes two to make it outta sight hit it! The situation that the base is in i'm kinda stingy that's why i don't wanna lend a funky rhyme to a foe or a good friend but listen up 'cause i want you to comprehend 'cause i'm the leader, the man superior i take care of ya and then ya get wearier so just sit, my rhymes arenot counterfeit the record sells which makes this one a hit it won't hurt to listen to red alert take off your shirt make sure it don't hit the dirt i like the kids—the guys, the girls i want the ducats 'cause this is rob base's world i'm on a mission, ya better just listen to my rhymes 'cause i'm all about dissin' 'cause It takes two to make a thing go right it takes two to make it outta sight hit it! I stand alone, don't need anyone 'cause i'm rob, just came ot have fun don't need friends that act like foes 'cause i'm rob base, the one who knows about things that make ya get weary don't cheer me, just hear me out 'cause i got the clout—shout (ho!) before i turn the party out i won't stutter-- project my voice, speak clearly so you can be my choice on stage or on record go to the wiz and select it take it off the rack, if it's wack put it back i like the whopper, fuck the big mac if you want static, so let's go so, throw upyour hands go for what you know bro', i got an ego yo, talkin' to me? no oh 'cause rob is in the front, ez rock is on the back up we're not soft, soyou better just slack up 'cause i'm cool, calm just like a breeze rock the mike with the help of ez rock on the set, the music plays only cuts the records that i say It takes two to make a thing go right it takes two to make it outta sight hit it! All right, now, ez rock now, when i count to three i want you ot get busy you ready now? one, two, three, get loose now! It takes two to make a thing go right it takes two to make it outta sight hit it! Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock - "It Takes Two" Categoría:Canciones de Playback FM